List of characters
B Legend! Battle B-Daman is separated to two seasons. Battle B-Daman and Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits. Here are a list of characters that appeared. Debuted in Season 1 Yamato Delgado Japanese name: Yamato Daiwa 11-year old Yamato, is the main character. Raised by cats until the age of 5, his foster mother, Mie did not allow him to own a B-Daman until Cobalt Blade appeared to him one fateful night. Cobalt Blade, supposedly the best B-Daman ever made. But it gets heavily damaged by Cain McDonnell, one of Yamato's enemies. Following its near destruction, Cobalt Blade is rebuilt as Cobalt Saber, the first B-Daman to use the newly developed Blaster Core system by Armada. This new system allowed the very core of the B-Daman to be modified. Yamato's special attack is Cobalt Power Blast, a powerful attack that utilizes the friction of the battlefield. Yamato somehow looks like a cat. In the second season, Yamato found a Strike Shot, the Drive Shot for his new B-Daman called Cobalt Saber Fire, which would later be upgraded to Cobalt Blaster with the Cartridge system and the Stealth Drive Shot until the final episode in which Cobalt Blaster transformed into Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon with the R.C. system and the Legend Drive Shot. *Current B-Daman: Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon *Strike Shot: Drive Shot Grey Michael Vincent グレイ・マイケル・ビンセント Grey is 12 years old. He is Yamato's friend and is a tough guy. He was trying to save his sister, Liena, from the Shadow Alliance. He uses the B-Daman, Chrome Zephyr which is later upgraded to Chrome Raven then Chrome Raven Cyclone, Chrome Harrier and then Chrome Windrush Harrier (Chrome Lancer). *Current B-Daman: Chrome Windrush Harrier Strike Shot: Speed Shot Bull Borgnine ブル・ボーグナイン Bull is 12 years old. He has three personalities: The calm and naive side, the confident side and the wild side that appears when he presents his B-Daman. This dark side remains until the end of a B-DaBattle and can enter a berserker state where he's practically invincible. He uses the B-Daman Helio Breaker which later gets destroyed and decides to be a B-daman mechanic. Later on, he creates Helio Berserker and Helio Flyer which is either from the Delta Core or the Roller Core. In Season 2, Bull meets up with Akyulus and eventually befriends the silent boy. Bull is the first ever friend of Akyulus. Nearing the start of the second Winners Tournament, he makes a decision to be a full time B-Da mechanic, vowing to make Revolver Hades, the best B-Daman ever so that Akyulus could use it to defeat Yamato. *Current B-Daman: The Armada Special *Strike Shot: None Terry McScotty Japanese name: Tsubame Tsubakura (燕 ツバメ, Tsubakura Tsubame) Terry is 10 years old. He is Yamato's fellow friend under Armada. He uses the B-Daman, Wing Ninja which was later recreated into Wing Sword and Wing Eagle. Many fans mistaken Terry as a female but he is a male. In Season 2, Terry and Joe decide to enter the Winners Tournament together but along the way, Terry finds a Strike Shot, Random Shot. Joe deems that Terry will not improve with him along so he leaves, only to find Terry following him, not wanting him to go. However, Haja hears of this Strike Shot and attacks Terry for it. The two enter into battle and Haja pretends to admit defeat. Falling for his trick, Haja snatches the Strike Shot from Terry and he shoots. It is originally aimed towards Terry but Joe steps in to protect his brother/pupil. Terry has his blaster destroyed and then gets a new one named HudoFudoMaru. *Current B-Daman: Wing Eagle *Strike Shot: Split Shot Liena Grace Vincent リエナ・グレース・ビンセント Grey's sister who was captured by the Shadow Alliance, made into a tough B-DaBattler and Ababa had her impersonate Sigma. She was so strong that she would have faced Yamato in the semi-final match. She, however stepped down and let her brother, Grey have a rematch. Yamato and Grey manage to change her back into her old self and she's been travelling with them since. Her B-Daman is Garnet Wind, on later upgraded into Garnet Cyclone. She cheats in some of her battles. She disguises as Mistress X during the first half of the 2nd season. *Current B-Daman: Garnet Cyclone *Strike Shot: Bounce Shot Armada Yamato's giant cat mentor, the legendary B-Daman master. He invented the Zero system, the framework for which all B-Daman are based upon. After Cobalt Blade was destroyed, he created the Zero 2 Blaster Core system, the framework for which Chrome Raven, Chrome Raven Cyclone, Cobalt Saber, Cobalt Saber Fire, Blazing Kaizer, Garnet Cyclone and then Zero 389. He also created the Cartridge system with Bears in the 2nd season as well as the Metal system in season 3. Mie Delgado Japanese name: Mie Daiwa (大輪 ミエ, Daiwa Mie) Yamato's foster mother, she adopted him at the age of five. She is 22 years old. She runs a restaurant called Mie's Cafe later on changed to Mie's Cat Cafe. For she is just only one to run her Cafe, she asked Liena, Armada and all the others to help her run her Café. Then one day, she's suddenly somewhat feared by Armada because Armada always escapes his chores. And when he does that, Mie is getting almost furious. She thought that was the way in making Armada responsible! Tommi Tommi is the black cat that follows Yamato. Marda B's good side uses him later on in the series to speak to Yamato and his friends. B-DaMage Japanese Name: B-Damajin The series narrator, B-DaMage is an omnipotent being who — along with her three cats, the Meowmigos (who corrects B-DaMage's mistakes); serves to explain about the world that the story takes places in, the characters, and the rules of B-Daman. The Big Cheese Little is known about this mouse except that he appears in segments with the B'DaMage and the Meowmigos. Enjyu Enju (炎呪) Enjyu used to be a talented kid who wished to improve his skills more as a B-Daman player. His father, however wanted him to take a dive on each of his battles so his dad could pay for their rent. Before each battle, Enjyu's opponents would pay him to lose the match, making them look skilled and Enjyu, an amateur. Fed up of his life, Enjyu joined the Junior B-Daman Tournament. There, he was disqualified after unfairly being accused of cheating due to his refusal to repeat his past life. After being betrayed by his only "friend", Enjyu took out his anger on his father in a B-DaBattle. As soon as the battle commenced, Enjyu's personality changed and his hair changed from blue to red. (The reason of why his hair changed color is uncertain). After the battle (which had no proof of a victor), Enjyu joined the Shadow Alliance where he later received Lightning Khan, the brother of Cobalt Blade, as his new B-Daman. Later in the series, Lightning Khan was upgraded to Blazing Khan by Marda B. and later in season 2, is upgraded once more into Variable Khan, in order to defeat Yamato in the finals. However, instead of defeating him, Enjyu saved Yamato's life and quickly be-friended him. He later rejoined the Neo Shadow Alliance so that he could have fought Marda B. to avenge his new "friends". At the end of season 1, Marda B. brainwashes Enjyu, and Terry used his part of the B-Energy to set him free, but Enjyu wasn't happy about that. He was angry because he felt as if Terry wasted his B-Energy, which he could use to save the world, to save him. Although, Terry reasoned that he was his friend and he figured out, with the help of Joe, that it was the morally correct choice. *Current B-Daman: Variable Khan *Strike Shot: Drive Shot Wen Yong Fa Wen Yonfa (ウェン・ユンファ) He is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. He joined the Shadow Alliance at a young age to become a stronger B-DaPlayer. Wen is often blunt and stubborn but also openhearted and loyal to those he cares about. He uses the B-Daman, Bakuso which was later upgraded to King Bakuso by Bull, then to Suiseiryu by Bears and Bull. He changed his ways and left the Shadow Alliance after Yamato helped him in a battle against Enjyu. After Wen left, he continued to help Yamato and the gang, often under Armada's direction. He sometimes wore a mask and cape. When his younger brother, Li Yong Fa, joined the Neo Shadow Alliance, he traveled with Yamato and his friends in order to help them defeat Marda B. and rescue his brother from Marda B.'s control. He eventually fought Li and brought him back to normal. The brothers have not separated since. *Current B-Daman: king bakuso *Strike Shot: Metal Sphyre Driver Shot Li Yong Fa リー・ユンファ Rii Yonfa The younger brother of Wen, he uses seal papers as his calling card. He uses the B-Daman, Rekuso which was later upgraded to King Rekuso, then to Ryuseiryu by Bull and Bears. He and his older brother have been helping Yamato after they left the Shadow Alliance. Later in the series, Enjyu begged Li to help him defeat Marda B. Like Enjyu, Li pretended to work for the Neo Shadow Alliance in order to find Marda B.'s weakness. But certain members did not trust Li's loyalties towards the Neo Shadow Alliance so Marda B. claimed Li's mind, giving him the third eye and erasing all his past memories. Later, Wen tried to save his brother through a B-Dabattle. Luckily, Wen won and returned Li to his normal self. *Current B-Daman: Ryuseiryu *Strike Shot: Same as Wen Debuted in Season 2 Gunnos ガンノス Gunnos is a rookie B-DaPlayer. Despite being hotheaded, sarcastic and limited experience, he possesses amazing skill. He enters the Winners Tournament for his village as he promises them that when he left that he would go and win. After encountering Yamato, he tags along and becomes part of the regular rivalry between the two. While he is rude and obnoxious to Yamato, he is extremely polite towards others such as Terry & Joe, even bowing down to them because he thinks they are 'cool and smart' He had once saved a village from bandits using his new B-Daman and Strike Shot. He is in love with a girl named Kiko, and dislikes the daughter of the highest man in their village, Hana. *Current B-Daman: Break Ogre *Strike Shot: Metal Shot Akyulus アキュラス Little is known about this boy. He has said that he is the last survivor of a clan who knows the secret of a special B-Daman move. His B-Daman is Revolver/Gatling Hades. He is befriended by Bull, and slowly begins to accept him as a companion and friend. Bull then vows to make Revolver Hades, even better than Cobalt Saber, in order to help Akyulus win the tournament. In the qualifying rounds of the 2nd Winners Tournament, Akyulus is Division 2 and the contestants had to navigate through a series of difficult obstacles to shoot their B-Da Ball into the final hole - a B-Daman version of golf. Akyulas is the first to finish, making him the first to qualify. In the quarter finals, the 10 contestants that made it through, are regrouped into Set A and B. Akyulas is grouped into Set A where the five contestants enter a pyramid to face three challenges. They would have to hit a hovering blue ball to pass a challenge and that would transport them to a higher level and eventually out of the pyramid. Akyulas and Enjyu are the victors of this challenge and they come out together so the first to emerge is unknown. In the semi-finals, there are only four contestants left, Yamato, Gunnos, Enjyu and Akyulas. Enjyu and Akyulas face off in a battle to shoot their own B-DaBalls into the opponent's goal. Akyulas easily defeats Enjyu, but not before Enjyu finally uses all his strength to score one goal - tarnishing Akyulas' perfect 10-0 to 10-01. Akyulas is said to be a legendary battler from the spirits above. Akyulas has his own past and some of them include his fiance and his childhood best friend. In the Winners Tournament, he battled last against Yamato. And thanks to that battle, he regained some of his memories, his past. And some of that past is bad. He remembered that 100 years ago, his village was destroyed by the evil side, causing his peaceful village into complete chaos. And, as being a Legendary B-DaPlayer, he also has the power to create Strike Shots. But, when he does that, he loses some of his energy. He later on decided to be with Yamato and the gang because Beadeus had already announced to the people of the whole B-DaWorld that Yamato's side and Beadeus's side will fight. In the beginning, Yamato thought that the battle was too easy. Until he found out that the evil sealed by Akyulas's ancestors had been awakened because of the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot that Akyulas had made. Galdezer has now been fully awakened. Now because of the creature's escape, he battled alongside Yamato to defeat Galdezer. He befriends Yamato and the gang later on. Now, in the final battle, it's up to Yamato to succeed. Akyulas thought about Yamato and the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot. He thought that the Strike Shot was so powerful so he thought he should make another Strike Shot that would defeat it. Shin tried to warn him that when he created another Strike Shot, it will cost him his life. He said that he would never create a Strike Shot anymore and would live a happy and peaceful life with Yamato for the rest of their lives. But when he sleeps, he dreamed about Yamato being beaten by Galdezer. He then decided to disobey Shin and create the Ultimate Drive Shot. During the next day, he didn't appear to support his newfound friend, but when Yamato was almost beaten, he then appeared and gave Yamato the Legend Drive Shot. Shin now then knew that he had created another Strike Shot when he told Yamato to use it. *Current B-Daman: Revolver Hades *Strike Shot: Stealth Shot Shin シン Shin is a talking wolf who travels with Akyulas - seems to speak for Akyulas too. He's the one who first talked to Bull when they met. He sometimes bullys Bull, because Bull calls him a lot of names-like "spot", "doggie" and a lot of other names. He's like the secretary and speaker of Akyulas. He's the one who explained to Yamato and the gang, the past of Akyulas. He also explained to Yamato and Gang everything he knows about Akyulas. Haja ハジャ He is a scorpion-haired B-DaPlayer. Obsessed with entering tournament, he took the Random Shot from Terry and defeated Joe. After losing in the Winners Tournament, he also tried to sabotage the tournament, but was stopped by Terry. Haja eventually lost to Terry in the spider match. Fortunately for him, he was able to recover thanks to Beadeus and his servants. His mission is supposed to be stopping Yamato and his friends from rescuing Akyulas, but Haja disobeys his "master". He then destroys Beadeus's spy machines. He later "hires" Jinbee to be his loyal servant. Yamato and his friends were unsure of where he ended up to after he tried to stop him again. He was absorbed by Galdezer so that he could have maximum power. After Yamato defeated Galdezer, he was released and promised to everyone that he would never be evil anymore, but then denied it. After that, he was struck by an asteroid. He was never seen again after that. *Current B-Daman: Gale Scorpion *Strike Shot: Random Shot Kiba A serious B-DaPlayer who had trained with Wen and Li before entering the town with his Spike Shot. He is Wen's best friend. Kiba usually hates jokes, that's why when he usually hears one, he gets really angry which is good because it increases his power. *Current B-Daman: go tiger *Strike Shot: Spike Shot List of minor characters